A Very Merry Christmas
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: As her friends decorate the Christmas tree, Pippi Longstocking goes with Tommy and Annika to find the right presents for each of them. Pippi Longstocking sets off for an adventure through San Bernardino to find the perfect presents for her pals. But when the presents are accidentally destroyed, Pippi fears that the big day will be ruined. Belen is My First OC.


Is Christmastime in Canterlot City, Pippi Longstocking berry favorite time of year.

"Good job, Apple!" said Pippi as her little sister, Applebloom, reached up and placed a shining ornament On their Christmas tree. "While you're busy decorating the tree, I'll start making my shopping list."

"Let's see. I have to buy presents for Applejack, Babs Seed, Pinkie Pie, Tommy, and Annika," Pippi Said as she wrote their names. "And i can't forget about you, Apple, or Tommy and Annika!"

Just then, Pippi Longstocking's friends arrived, carrying boxes of pretty ornaments and sparkly tinsel. They had come to help Pippi decorate her Christmas tree.

"Hi everyone," Said Pippi. "Applebloom and i already started trim in the tree, but I'm afraid i have to go out. I still have Christmas shopping to do! Would you take care of Apple while I'm gone?"

"Sure! But will you have enough time to finish your shopping?" asked Pinkie Pie. ''Tomorrows Christmas day, you know!"

"Can i go? Can I go?" Tommy and Annika asked. "I know just where to take you, Pippi!"

"That sounds great," Said Pippi. "With your help, I'll finished in no time!" She put On her coat and Scarf and climbed onto Tommy and Annikas back. Then they set off down the road.

Soon They came to San Bernardino, a magical place full of Christmas spirit "Oh, it's so pretty!" Pippi cried, looking around in delight They walked into a store called Holidayland.

A friendly-looking woman standing behind the counter greeted them.

"Hi! I'm the Belen. Can I help you?" she asked.

Pippi Longstocking nodded. "Yes, please! I'm looking for a present for my friend Babs Seed."

"Well, if you tell me about her, maybe I can help you find a gift she'll like," the Belen offered.

Tommy and Annika walked over to an aisle full of saddles. "I'll tell you what she would like. She'd love one of these fabulous saddles!"

"Tommy and Annika, Babs Seed's not a horse," said Pippi. "She doesn't even ride horses! Pinkie Pie something that she will like. And whai planting and gardening—and fruit!"

"In that case, it sounds like sugarplums right gift for Babs Seed," said the Belen She reached behind the counter and brought Sugarplum bush.

"That's perfect!" Pippi cried. "Thar much. How much do I owe you?"

"How about just giving me some of those strawberries?" asked the Belen.

Pippi Smiled and handed her a basket of bright red berries.

Next they went to the Stater Bros. People were running around the room, frantically stacking candy canes. The red-and-white striped candies were everywhere- crowding the shelves, spilling out of baskets, and covering the floor in mountainous piles.

"OH my goodness!" exclaimed Pippi Longstocking

"Whats going On here?"

"Something happened to the Amazing Candy-cane Machine!" one of the People answered. "We can't slow it down!" He pointed to a tall machine at the back of the room. It was spitting out dozens of candy canes every minute!

Pippi Longstocking stood back and peered up at the controls. "I think I see the problem," she Said. "But I'll need your help to fix it."

A group of People formed a pyramid on Tommy and Annika's back and Pippi quickly climbed to tbe top. She turned the Switch from High to low. The machine slowed down until it was at the perfect speed: every few minutes, one candy cane popped out.

Everyone cheered as Pippi carefully climbed down to the floor.

One of the People stepped forward. "How can we ever thank you for your help?" he asked.

"Well, i'm looking for a present for my friend Pinkie Pie," Said Pippi.

"Got any saddles?" Tommy and Annika asked.

"Ok, Tommy and Annika!" Said Pippi. "A Saddle wouldn't be right at all. But Pinkie Pie loves cookies."

"Perhaps your friend might like these," said the gnome. He pointed to a display of cookie cutters in fun Christmas shapes. Then he gave her a wagon piled with candy canes. "And some candy canes, of course!"

"This Wagon is the perfect present for Applebloom!" Said Pippi as they left the Stater Bros. Soon they entered a place called Riverside.

Sliver Spoon voices called out to them. "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! "

Pippi looked up. "Listen! chic people are talking to us! "

One of the chic people greeted them. "Hello. What brings you to Riverside today?" she asked.

"Tm looking for Christmas presents for my friends," Pippi answered. She checked her list. "Lets see ...

I still need presents for Applejack and Tommy."

"I'll help you," said the Diamond Tiara. "Lets start with Tommy. Tell me all about her."

"Well, she enjoys sleeping" said Pippi.

"How about a sleeping willow tree?" the Diamond Tiara suggested. "Or an alarm clock tree?"

Pippi shook her head. "I don't think so. A sleeping willow might make her want to sleep even more. And she gets upset when someone wakes her up. Did I mention that she's a cat?"

"A cat?" said the Diamond Tiara. "Why didn't you say so? She II need a cat tree—something that is perfect for Scratching. And for your friend Angel . .

She handed Pippi a Small angel figurine. Thank you berry much!" Said Pippi Longstocking.

Pippi and Tommy and Annika continued on to Carol Lane, a street filled with nutcrackers who were Singing Christmas carols.

"If you're looking for a gift for Annika, I think a Saddle would be an excellent choice," said Tommy.

"Oh, Tommy and Annika, what would a dog do with a saddle? How would you feel if Annika gave you a bone?" Pippi asked.

"A bone?" said Tommy and Annika. "That would be silly. What would a pony do with a bone?"

"Exactly!" replied Pippi.

Tommy and Annika started Singing along with the carolers. "Jingle bells, jingle bells .. "

"That's it!" Pippi cried. "A collar with bells! Annika loves making noise. And that way, we would always know where he was."

Pippi walked right into Carol Carroll's Bell Shoppe. The nice shopkeeper helped her pick out a collar with a shiny gold bell for Annika.

"Perfect!" Said Pippi happily.

"I still don't have a gift for Tommy," Pippi said sadly.

"Let's look in San Bernardino's Northern Outskirts," Annika suggested. "I bet we'll find something there."

As they made their way to the Northern Outskirts, a strong, gusty wind whipped up around them. It started Snowing.

Then the storm became even fiercer, blowing Pippi and Tommy and Annika from side to side.

"Hang On, Pippi! Hang On!" Tommy and Annika cried. She was swept off her feet as tbe blizzard carried them straight through the doors of a building!

Pippi Longstocking looked around—and found herself face-to-face with Santa Claus! She gasped. "Oh my goodness! We're in Santa's Workshop!"

"Hello, Pippi," said Santa kindly. "I hear you've been berry good. Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

Um ... I don t know. I don't really need anything for myself, Said Pippi. "But I do want to find a Special present for my friend Applejack."

I know just what I want, Santa," Tommy Said. "I want a new saddle, new reins, new spurs, new horseshoes, some carrots ..."

"Whoa there, Tommy and Annika," Santa laughed. "I know all about you. And I know all about you and your friends, too, Pippi.

You II find a present that's just right for Everyone. I promise."

As they left Santa's Workshop, Pippi Longstocking and Tommy and Annika Saw two giggling elves having a Snowball fight.

"I've never seen a Snowball before," Said Pippi.

"In Canterlot City it only Snows berries!"

She bent down and quickly made a large Snowball. She tossed it at Tommy and Annika, who ducked just in time.

Pippi giggled. "That's berry fun!" she Said. "I wish Tommy were here to have a snowball fight with us. I know! I'll give Everyone Snowballs for Christmas!"

"i still think a nice saddle is the way to go," said Tommy and Annika. But she helped Pippi roll Snowballs for Everyone anyway.

If was dark when Pippi Longstocking and Tommy and Annika finally reached Pippi's cottage.

"I can't wait to give everyone their presents—especially Everyone," Pippi Said happily. But when she went to unhitch the wagon, she cried out in Surprise.

"Oh, no! Everyone's snowbalis-they've melted!" Even worse, the melted snowballs had ruined all the other gifts, too- including Apple's wagon, which had started to rust.

A tear rolled down Pippi's cheek. There was no time to get new gifts for everyone. She went inside to tell her friends what had happened, but they were all fast asleep.

On Christmas morning, everyone woke up happy and excited— everyone except Pippi Longstocking. "I'm sorry, everybody," she said sadly. "I don't have presents for any of you!" She explained what had happened to their gifts.

Everyone put his arm around her shoulder. "It doesn't matter to us, Pippi. Christmas is about friendship and love, not about presents."

Her friends nodded in agreement. Pippi Smiled in relief

Suddenly, Babs Seed laughed. "Hey, Pippi, what's with the big joke? If our gifts were ruined, what are all these presents?" She pointed at the Christmas tree. Underneath were several beautifully wrapped gifts.

Pippi looked On in amazement as everyone opened their gifts. Each one of her friends had just the present she'd picked out for them. There was even a pile of snowballs for Everyone!

"Where did all these presents come from?" Pippi wondered. Suddenly, she remembered Santa Claus's promise-that everything would turn outjust right.

Annika picked up an oddly shaped present and trotted over to Tommy.

Tommy and Annika tore into the wrapping "For me? A present?"

"A—bone?!" she sputtered. "A bone for a pony?"

"Tommy and Annika, now do you see what I mean about getting someone a gift they will really like?" Pippi asked gently. Tommy and Annika bung her bead. "You're right. I get it now." Pippi picked up another gift from under the tree and banded it to Tommy and Annika. The pony opened it and cheered.

"A brand new Saddle! It's lust what I wanted! Thank you

There was one more present Under the tree-a present for Pippi Longstocking.

Pippi opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful patchwork unit, its squares covered with pictures of all her berry dear friends.

T ooh, it's so berry beautiful," Pippi breathed. Then she looked around at her friends. "And it's SO berry wonderful to have good friends like all of you. Thank you for celebrating this special day with me.

Pippi wrapped herself in her quilt and gazed out the window. And thank you, Santa for the berry merriest Christmas ever!

It's Christmastime, Pippi Longstocking's berry favorite time of year! Come along with Pippi on a journey through San Bernardino as she searches for the perfect present.

Along the way, Pippi and her pals about much more than presents—it's about tradition With Vibrant, enchanting illustrations, this charming holiday tale delivers a sweet message about the holiday spirit!


End file.
